fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Decimus Spurius
Chapter Master Decimus Spurius is the current Chapter Master of the Excommunicted Chapter the Banishers. He is commonly seen with a pair of dark blue feathered wings on his back, hence his nickname. He is normally a quite reserved being, not quite depressed, however. Early Life +++WARNING+++ +++THIS DOCUMENT 'EARLY LIFE OF DECIMUS SPURIUS' DOES NOT EXIST+++ +++ONLY A HERETIC WOULD CLAIM THAT IT DOES+++ +++ARE YOU A HERETIC?+++ Career as a Banisher Scout Decimus After being inducted into the Astartes as a Scout in the 13th, nicknamed the "cursed" company due to the fact there were fewer survivng scouts that came from that company than anywhere else, Decimus was shown exceptional combat abilities for a Scout, and one time managed to cut down three charging Daemons before his squad was rescued by the previous Chapter Master. Decimus was inspired by the mere presence of the Chapter Master, and boyed on by the mere presence of the Chapter Master caused the remaining members of his squad to launch a coutercharge deep into the heart of Daemon lines. He was incredibly surprised when all around him Terminators were teleporting. He didn't know it, but he had accidently had his Chapter Master's Teleport Homer attached to his shoe. The Terminators immediately begun massacring the Daemons around them, and shortly afterwards, the battle was won. For his act of bravery and delivering the shock troops right where they were needed, he was promoted to Brother Decimus. Brother Decimus After his promotion to Brother Decimus of the Third Company, Decimus was well known for beind a close-quaters fighter rather than adopting the standard tactic of the Chapter. The situation was probably accentuated by the fact that the Daemon used to posess him was a Bloodletter. His preferred weapon to use in battle was the short sword (by the Banishers terms, as it was as large as a broadsword) gifted by his Chapter Master. He spent nearly a hundred years as a Tactical Marine before he was finally promoted Veteran Sergeant Decimus Decimus was finally granted the rank of Veteran Segeant after more than a a century of tireless service to the Banishers. During his time as a Sergeant, he had his Bolt Pistol built into his left gauntlet, which allowed him to aim, fire, and respond to different circumstances more efficiently. In his other hand, he held a Power Sword, a weapon he would put to great use later in his life. During his least favourite battle, and also the one which gained him his fame, he was tasked with commanding a squad of nine other Banishers in a fight against an army of Khornate Daemons. At the last minute, his orders were "hold the ground" for the battle, as the area they were tasked with defending was of vital importance to the Banishers. Fighting side-by-side with the rest of the Third Company, he wittnessed a squad of Assaut Terminators and his Captain try and take the fight into the heart of his daemonical foe. The tactic was beginning to succeed, however the actions of the Captain brought the eye and the wrath of the Bloodthirster commanding the Daemon hordes. The beast charged at the Captain and his beleagured squad, easily dispatching the Terminators and in the duel between the Captain and the Bloodthirster, it was badly injured but it dealt a fatal wound. Decimus decided to try and avenge their Captain, and lead his squad into a charge against the Bloothirster. It swung its whip, flicking away nine loyal Astartes, but in that brief moment, Decimus swept his Power Sword accross its throat, killing it, and sparking another mass-charge as the other Banishers saw what he had done. After the battle was over, he was promoted to replace the rank of Captain of the Third Company, allowed to wear the fabled Red Power Armour, and given the Seal of Faith. Captain As a Captain, Decimus re-organised his equipment. First of all, he replaced his Bolt Pistol rounds with Hellfire rounds, wore Red Artificer Armour (no-one cared about the difference), wore an Iron Halo, and replaced his Power Sword with one specially crafted for Daemonhunting. His possession by a Lord of Change granted him both wings which would later become a defining feature, and Zeta-level psychic powers. Not much unusual happened during that time except that he reached his 10,000th Banishment, and that his Chapter Master picked the wrong Chaos Lord to fight and was slain. Chapter Master As his Chapter Master was slain, all thirteen of the Captains rushed to recieve that position. After all had been possessed by the remaining Greater Daemons, only one, Decimus Spurius, managed to survive while also being completely sane. The four who survived and were no longer sane were transferred to the Dead Company. Most unusually of all, Decimus refused to change any of his weapons or armour after promotion. He continued to lead from the front no matter the cost in lives or his own injuries. Relations with other Banishers *'Veteran Sergeant Cyrus Gravita' Equipment His equipment/ mutations as of this date are; *'Wings' *'Artificer Armour' *'Iron Halo' *'Bolt Pistol with Hellfire Rounds (built into his armour)' *'Daemonbane (Mindblade)' Awards and Honours As of this date, his Awards and Honours are; *'Skull of Loyalty' *'Seal of Faith' *'Imperial Laurel' *'Purity Seal' *'Iron Halo' *'The Imperialis' *'The Crux Argentum' Quotes By About Category:Space Marines Category:Excommunicate Traitoris